Nicole Brown Simpson and Ron Goldman/News
1995 February 1995 * 5 Feb 1995: Nicole thrown against wall, jury told • The Canberra Times June 1995 * 7 Jun 1995: Proceedings Get Graphic With Photos Of the Bodies • The New York Times (external) * 15 Jun 1995: Coroner Says Time of Death Is Imprecise • The New York Times (external) July 1995 * 19 Jul 1995: Jurors See Tape of Simpson Working Out • The New York Times (external) September 1995 * 6 Sep 1995: Simpson Jury Hears of Racist Incidents • The New York Times (external) * 14 Sep 1995: Expert Witness Says New DNA Tests Link Simpson to One Victim • The New York Times (external) * 15 Sep 1995: Theory on Second Footprint Is Rebutted • The New York Times (external) * 28 Sep 1995: Simpson's Lawyer Tells Jury That Evidence 'Doesn't Fit' • The New York Times (external) * 30 Sep 1995: Prosecution Wraps Up Its Case, And Simpson's Fate Goes to Jury • The New York Times (external) October 1995 * 7 Oct 1995: Simpson May Face a Custody Battle Over Two Children • The New York Times (external) * 9 Oct 1995: Death threats made to Nicole's family • The Canberra Times * 10 Oct 1995: At First Shy Of Publicity, Juror No. 4 Speaks Out • The New York Times (external) * 11 Oct 1995: Simpson Trial Shows Need for Proper Use of Forensic Science, Experts Say • The New York Times (external) * 25 Oct 1995: Prosecution Won't Return Simpson Items • The New York Times (external) November 1995 * 24 Nov 1995: Account of Therapy For Nicole Simpson Brings Suspension • The New York Times (external) December 1995 * 16 Dec 1995: New Testimony About Simpson Brings Surprise • The New York Times (external) 1997 January 1997 * 28 Jan 1997: Rebuttal Closing Arguments Are Made in Simpson Trial • The New York Times (external) * 29 Jan 1997: Once More, a Jury Will Decide Whether Simpson Was the Killer • The New York Times (external) * 31 Jan 1997: Simpson Jurors Ask to Review Blood Evidence of Crime Scene • The New York Times (external) February 1997 * 5 Feb 1997: Civil Jury Finds Simpson Liable in Pair of Killings • The New York Times (external) * 5 Feb 1997: In New York, Many People Anticipated The Verdict • The New York Times (external) * 5 Feb 1997: Unanimous Verdict: Networks Chose Clinton • The New York Times (external) * 6 Feb 1997: After the Verdicts, Will It Still Sell? • The New York Times (external) * 6 Feb 1997: Simpson Verdict Confronts A Public Seemingly Numbed • The New York Times (external) * 7 Feb 1997: Geography and Class In 2 Simpson Verdicts • The New York Times (external) * 8 Feb 1997: Simpson Jurors Are in Recess, Without Decision on Damages • The New York Times (external) * 11 Feb 1997: Jury Believed Evidence, Not Simpson • The New York Times (external) * 11 Feb 1997: Jury Decides Simpson Must Pay $25 Million in Punitive Award • The New York Times (external) March 1997 * 26 Mar 1997: Lawyers for Simpson To Seek a New Trial • The New York Times (external) May 1997 * 6 May 1997: Los Angeles Police Report Says Fuhrman Overstated Brutal Exploits • The New York Times (external) 1999 * 17 Feb 1999: Simpson Items Are Auctioned for $382,075 • The New York Times (external) 2001 * 18 Feb 2001: O. J. Simpson Finds Fame and Infamy Blur Together in Florida Haze • The New York Times (external) 2002 * 28 May 2002: Simpson DNA Papers Go to Smithsonian • The New York Times (external) * 12 Nov 2002: TELEVISION REVIEW; The Simpson Factor in Race Relations • The New York Times (external) 2004 * 7 Jun 2004: MEDIA; NBC Claims the First Interview With O.J. Simpson, but Fox Does an End Run • The New York Times (external) 2005 * 30 Mar 2005: Johnnie L. Cochran Jr., Trial Lawyer Defined by O.J. Simpson Case, Is Dead at 67 • The New York Times (external) 2006 * 15 Nov 2006: O. J. Simpson Writes a Book He'll Discuss on Fox TV • The New York Times (external) * 17 Nov 2006: Publisher Calls Book a Confession by O. J. Simpson • The New York Times (external) * 18 Nov 2006: New O. J. Simpson Book Revives Old Debate • The New York Times (external) * 18 Nov 2006: Simpson Publisher Explains • The New York Times (external) * 21 Nov 2006: Under Pressure, News Corp. Pulls Simpson Project • The New York Times (external) * 22 Nov 2006: Murder Victim's Family Seeks Control of Material From Canceled Simpson Project • The New York Times (external) * 22 Nov 2006: Murdoch, Accustomed to Risks, Retreats From One • The New York Times (external) * 4 Dec 2006: The Simpson Book Was a Mystery Order, Dealers Say • The New York Times (external) * 20 Dec 2006: Simpson Sued Again, Over Book Proceeds • The New York Times (external) 2012 * 23 Jan 2012: Philip Vannatter, 70, Dies; O. J. Simpson Investigator • The New York Times (external) 2013 * 17 Jun 2013: O.J. Simpson's White Bronco Police Chase Happened 19 Years Ago Today • The New York Times (external) 2014 * 6 Jul 2014: Louis Brown Jr., Nicole Simpson's Father, Dies at 90 • The New York Times (external) 2016 * 2 Feb 2016: The O.J. Simpson Murder Trial, as Covered by The Times • The New York Times (external) * 2 Feb 2016: 'The People v. O.J. Simpson' Premiere: The 'Trial of the Century' Retold • The New York Times (external) * 4 Mar 2016: Police Test Knife Reportedly Found on Property Once Owned by O.J. Simpson • The New York Times (external) * 1 Apr 2016: Tests on Knife Rule Out Link to O.J. Simpson Case, Police Say • The New York Times (external) 2017 * 1 Oct 2017: O.J. Simpson Released from Jail on Parole • The Daily Beast (external) 2018 * 12 Mar 2018: O.J. Simpson’s ‘lost confession’: ‘Everything was covered in blood’ • 9News (external) * 26 Aug 2018: Sacha Baron Cohen Tries to Make O.J. Simpson Confess in 'Who Is America?' Finale • The Daily Beast (external) 2019 * 10 Jun 2019: ‘Life is fine’: O.J. Simpson speaks out, 25 years after murders which shocked the US • 9News (external) * 16 Jun 2019: ‘I got a little gettin’ even to do’, says OJ Simpson • 9News (external) * 21 Oct 2019: People Are Not Pleased with the Premise of a New Movie About Nicole Brown Simpson’s Murder • LAmag (external) * 23 Dec 2019: The Nicole Brown Simpson Movie Proposing That O.J. Simpson May Not Have Done It • The Daily Beast (external) Forums * 17 May 2004: CA - O.J. Simpson & the murders of Nicole Brown, Ron Goldman, 1994 • Websleuths Category:To be transcribed